Cerestne system
The Cerestne system in the galactic north of the Cuir sub-sector of the Carthax sector, and commonly known as the Ilithyia system after its only inhabitable planet, is a planetary system consisting of 39 planets and dwarf planets orbiting the A-type (white) giant star, Cerestne. System history The system was discovered along with the rest of the Cuir sub-sector in the Nakt crusade in the 8th century of M32. Initially, the system was disregarded as unsuitable for habitation, but further investigation found three planets within the star’s habitable zone, one of which has since been populated. The system is currently in a state of war (official status declared 007938.M41) Stellar data *'Diameter': 8,534,000 km (6.13 Solar Diameters) *'Mass': 6.670 x 10^30 kg (3.35 Solar Masses) *'Luminosity': 206 x Solar *'Spectral type': A2III *'U−B color index': -0.06 *'B−V color index': -0.02 *'Variable type': Standard *'Absolute visual magnitude': -0.63 *'Apparent visual magnitude from Cerestne XVII': -26.35 *'Apparent visual magnitude from Terra': +10.99 *'Variation': 0.003 magnitude over a period of 13.58 years. Satellites Cerestne has 923,613,298 recorded satellites, but over 900 million of these are classed as asteroids or comets under (or suspected to be under) 1 km in diameter. Of the remainder, 21 are classified as dwarf planets (all of which except Cerestne IX and XXII have inclined and eccentric orbits that suggest they are captive), 18 as planets, and 184 as moons of the above planets/dwarf planets. Notable amongst these are: * Cerestne I: With such a close orbit to Cerestne, the radiant output of the sun means the planet is little more than a ball of magma and molten iron. * Cerestne XIV & XV: The only recorded binary planet(s) in the system. Cerestne XIV is the more massive by approximately 10%. * Cerestne XVI: While within the star’s habitable zone for part of its orbit, this dwarf planet has a highly eccentric orbit and surface temperatures have a variance of 230 kelvin between its two apsis. * Cerestne XVII (Ilithyia): The only planet that has proved sustainably habitable within the Cerestne system. Formerly a paradise port world, it has been reclassified as a fortress world within the last century and the loss of the Alykia sector. See Cerestne XVII file for further information. * Cerestne XVIII: With an inactive core, this world has no notable magnetic field, and does not have the protection from the solar wind required to sustain an atmosphere. While it is within Cerestne's habitable zone, it was ruled out for bulk habitation, although it does have a number of small sealed environments, most now abandoned. //>> DARK MAGENTA CLEARANCE RECOGNISED< Six Inquisition vaults are known on Cerestne XVIII. Specific details are to be found in File 673t.rqy.8r ''//>> DARK MAGENTA CLEARANCE END< * '''Cerestne XXXII': A large gas giant, this planet is approximately 12 Jovian masses, around 6% below the mass threshold to sustain any form of fusion in its core. The planet was formerly "mined" for hydrogen from the moon Cerestne XXXII Beta and provided the system’s primary source of fuel for starship plasma reactors. This arrangement ended with the Beta’s Exterminatus of M41.954 to avoid the facilities falling to forces invading from the Alykia sector. Interstellar navigation Cerestne has six known Warp transit points, known as Atipa, Iridene, Jiiri, Klae, Praan, Scaro. Of these, two – Atipa and Scaro - display long term stability. Most notable is the Scaro passage, the only known warp route between the Carthax and Alykian sectors. An approximately eight month transit in either direction, the Cerestne system made its name as a refuelling and resupply depot for Imperial ships. Atipa heads out to the galactic east, and provides Cerestne with its main connection to the remainder of the Cuir sub-sector. ''//>> DARK MAGENTA CLEARANCE < Since declaration of Cerestne’s state of war, knowledge of another stable warp jump point, Varina, has been struck from official records. Only discovered in late M37, this route connects Cerestne with worlds towards the centre of the Carthax sector. Use of the Varina route, or possession of Navis Primii or warp charts that show the route while within the Cerestne system are considered acts of high treason. ''//>> DARK MAGENTA CLEARANCE END <